


Stunning None the Less

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Genderfuck, Porn Battle, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a pretty good girl. As girls go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunning None the Less

_So beautiful  
damsel in distress  
Not exactly natural  
Stunning none the less_  
"As Girls Go" -- Suzanne Vega

 

John leans in the doorway, all loose limbed with one hip thrust out a little. He plays with his dog tags and looks at Rodney through his eyelashes. "C'mon, Rodney."

"No," Rodney says.

"Why not?" John asks, his voice husky in a way that Rodney would rather not think about.

"What are you, five? I said no."

John pouts.

"Stop that." Rodney grips the desk where John can't see. "Why don't you go away and see if Teyla will teach you how to braid your hair?"

"I know," John says, bringing one of his tags up to his mouth so he can nibble it. "I can go see Ronon and maybe _he'll_ fuck me."

"No!" Rodney takes a deep breath. "And you don't have any intention of having sex with Ronon."

"How'd you reach that conclusion?"

"The fact that you're here fucking nagging me." Rodney looks at John smugly. "And not down fluttering your eyelashes at Ronon. Also, he's been more protective of you than I've been, so you're not likely to score with him."

"Damn you." John slides a hand along his hip.

"You know, you're not that unusual a size," Rodney tries to look away from the sight of those long fingers moving over the green batik fabric. "You could have gotten some pants that fit."

"Yeah, but that's hardly exploring my other side." John keeps stroking his hip and Rodney takes a deep breath.

"You want me," John says, with a triumphant little smirk.

"Well yeah," Rodney admits. "I'm not blind." He holds up his hand as John moves into the room, the door sliding closed behind him. "I'm also not going to...hey!"

John grins as he takes Rodney's laptop off the desk and puts it carefully on a nearby shelf. He then shoves the rest of the paperwork and pens and junk onto the floor.

"You...what are you...oh God, John."

Unwrapping the sarong, he sits on Rodney's desk, right in front of Rodney, and now there's no way in hell that Rodney can look away. Not with John in nothing but a white ribbed tank top that looks like it's about three sizes too small.

"I used a mirror," John says, drawing one leg up so he can put his foot flat on the desk. "You know, to make sure I knew where everything was. It's totally different from this angle."

"Um...looks kind of familiar from here," Rodney says, amazed that he can get the words out.

"Yeah?" John asks, sliding his fingers down his flat stomach and into the tangle of dark pubic hair. Rodney swallows hard and closes his eyes. "Oh hey," John says. "Not fair, I'm just getting to the good part. And anyway, I think I have a really nice cunt."

"Jesus, John!" Rodney's eyes fly open.

"That's what Cadman calls hers." John's fingers are moving lower now and Rodney can see just how wet John is, can smell just how turned on John is. "Do you like pussy better? I always thought that sounded kinda, oh I dunno...twee."

"Um...." Rodney says and really that's doing pretty good given that he's watching John play with his...and yeah, John's right; pussy does sound kind of cutsey. He's opening his mouth to say something, anything, when John reaches out and slides a finger across Rodney's lips.

"You...you can't just...." But even as Rodney tries to get the words out, he's launching himself off of his chair and kneeling in front of the desk. As he leans in for that first slow lick, John wraps a leg around Rodney's shoulder.

"I win," John says.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html), using the prompts girl!John/Rodney and "standoff." This is meant to be just a little stand-alone piece; all I know about the circumstances is that John ended up with an involuntary sex change courtesy of some Ancient tech, and they all know that, after a certain amount of time, it can be reversed.


End file.
